The World As We Know It
by cherry-pine
Summary: A series of drabbles and short stories of the movie Big Hero 6. Slightly OOC.
1. High School Reunion

"Aunt Cass?…Hey, Aunt Cass!"

Cass Hamada jerked a little, head snapping up to meet the worried and concerned expression of her nephews.

"Is everything okay?" Asked Tadashi, eyes flickering quickly to the piece of paper. The two brothers had come down from their room a few minutes ago to help their aunt with breakfast only to find her leaning against the kitchen counter staring at a folded letter in her hands. The woman didn't seem to notice the two of them come downstairs, nor did she acknowledge them when they both told her good morning. It was only after a few seconds of silence and exchanging looks of concern did Tadashi finally call out to his aunt to snap her out of whatever trance she was in.

"Yup! Absolutely fine. Why do you ask?" Cass replied, a bright smile on her lips as hastily shoved the letter into her apron pocket and began prepping for breakfast.

The two only looked at each other, fearing the worst that something was wrong with their aunt.

"If we're having financial problems Tadashi and I could make and sell some stuff." Offered Hiro, his voice uncharacteristically small. The egg in Cass's hand nearly fell onto counter top as she whipped her head to look at Hiro, green eyes wide in surprise and confusion.

Hiro fidgeted under her gaze. Did he say something wrong?

Gears seemed to turn in Cass's head and her confusion was replaced with realization. Placing the egg down she walked over to the two and wrapped her arms around them in a tight hug. Tadashi and Hiro hugged her back.

"Don't worry sweetie. I'm fine." She said ruffling his already fluffy hair gently. With a small chuckle she stepped away, touched that she had such wonderful and caring nephews.

"I'm sorry for worrying you guys…." She placed a gentle hand on either of their shoulders, " I promise we're not in any type of financial trouble or anything of the sort. It's just a silly invitation to my high school reunion."

Relief washed over Tadashi and Hiro and their worries subsided. But as quick as their worries were gone their interest was immediately peaked at the type of people their aunt went to high school with. Tadashi vaguely remembered seeing a few photos of Cass's high school graduation and senior yearbook as well as the fragmented memories of conversations between her and their parents as they retold stories from their years in high school.

"….Are you going to go?" Tadashi's smile faltered at Cass's hesitation.

It wasn't that Cass didn't want to. It would actually be very interesting to see how everyone had turned out. However, her memories of high school were a little less than great. She had always been a free spirit and was fortunate to have a wonderful group of friends to hang out with and survive the years together but, her quirky personality more than once had her on the receiving end of some petty drama. Not to mention the awkwardness of showing up alone and being bombarded with questions on her nonexistent love life. A small smile began forming on her lips and she mentally chased away any negative thoughts. She was being ridiculous worrying over such things.

"I guess I could swing by and check things out. See what's going on with everyone." She replied, her usual smile back on her face. _To heck about questions of her love life she was the owner of a pretty reputable cafe in San Fransokyo not to mention aunt of two smart as hell nephews. If that wasn't something worth to brag about she didn't know what was._

"Would you like us to go with you?" Asked Tadashi, hoping if someone went with her it would lessen her worries. She smiled sweetly at him.

"Are you sure you want to go? It's just going to be a bunch of a adults sitting around and talking." Hiro scoffed and waved a hand. His curiosity getting the better of him.

"Psh don't worry Aunt Cass. It'll be fine!"

* * *

><p>"Ugh this is so boring!" Hiro whined under his breath, slouching in his hard metal seat. He tugged at his shirt's collar thoroughly convinced his tie was going to choke him to death. Beside him Tadashi smirked and lightly nudged his shoulder, not looking up from the text message he was sending his friends at SFIT. The end of the semester was approaching and Honey suggested they all get together to celebrate.<p>

"Hey you're the one who agreed to this." Hiro shot his brother a look before returning his bored gaze at the crowd of adults, the loud music from the DJ becoming more annoying with each passing second. With his message sent Tadashi pocketed his phone and joined his younger brother in crowd watching.

"…..So this is what Prom was like." He said, eyes roving over the crowd as some danced while others talked in small huddled groups. To his left he saw Aunt Cass laughing with a few other women. Neither he or Hiro went to prom. Tadashi really had no interest in it since none of his friends went and Hiro flat out refused claiming it was stupid and he had better things to do.

"Still nothing all that great though." Hiro looked over to Aunt Cass and smiled, "But at least Aunt Cass is having fun."

From their seats they both perked up when a man began to shamelessly flirt with their aunt. They weren't bothered by it, and were quite aware that Cass was a grown woman who could take care of herself but that didn't stop them, (mostly Hiro) from being a bit protective of their legal guardian. A few minutes later the conversation ended and the man flashed a charismatic grin and walked away; leaving Cass to wave shyly and her friends breaking out in smiles and giggles.

The two brothers glanced at each other, shrugged and went back to crowd watching.

* * *

><p>" Everyone seems so different." Commented Cass, taking a look around at all of her former classmates.<p>

"Time certainly has a way of changing us doesn't it?" Replied Patricia, a high school friend of Cass. The other woman nodded with a smile.

It felt bizarre seeing everyone who only so many years ago were a bunch of rowdy teenagers and now were mature and confident adults. Well mostly everyone. Cass herself even though she raised two young boys for ten years on her own didn't feel like she had changed much during High School. Perhaps more responsible but the same none the less.

" It certainly has….And your nephews look so grown up!" Another friend, Chiyo, glanced over to the two brothers who were busy talking about something. "The last time i saw them Hiro was this tall and trying to take apart the toaster oven with Tadashi explaining to him how each part worked." Cass chuckled fondly at the memory.

"They're both something special…" She said, also looking at her nephews.

"You're quite lucky that both of them are so close…My eldest is at the phase where she doesn't want anything to do with her younger brother. Poor boy is absolutely devastated." Cass frowned and patted Chiyo's shoulder sympathetically.

"I'm sure she'll grow out of it." Chiyo nodded and then perked up.

"Oh! Did you get my e-mail about Dr. Chang?"

"Yes! Thank you so much for the recommendation. Dr. Chang is such a sweetheart and Mochi adores her!" Replied Cass, grateful that they were able to get Mochi a new vet after his old one had retired.

"You guys wouldn't believe how long the line for punch is….." Another woman, a blonde quickly approached them, carefully holding four cups of punch in her hands. Each of her friends took a cup each and thanked her.

"I'm amazed so many people showed up." The new woman, Rosie laughed at Patricia's comment.

"Everyone is most likely curious how their classmates turned out. I know I am…" She took a sip of her cup of punch and made a face, "Jesus! Who the hell made this punch? It's like pure sugar!" By the other's expressions they also seemed to agree.

* * *

><p>By eight pm with the party in full swing Tadashi and Hiro began talking about future inventions they were thinking of making, a plate of cookies between them. Hiro was in the middle of explaining his idea of putting a tracking device on Mochi when a woman around Cass's age took a seat in the empty chair next to Tadashi. He shifted uncomfortably at the look in her eye and the smell of alcohol hitting him like a ton of bricks.<p>

"Hi I'm Kasumi…I noticed you two come in with Cassy earlier tonight." Not wanting to be rude Tadashi smiled politely at the sloshed woman. Hiro simply raised an eyebrow at the nickname and popped another cookie into his mouth.

"Hi…I'm Tadashi. Tadashi Hamada and this is my-"

"Hamada! Oh what a small world….To think that the two of you found each other and have the same last name! That is simply adorable!" The woman squealed interrupting Tadashi. She looked him up and down then at Hiro. A small flirtatious smirk pulling her lips.

"But I have to admit….I never imagined Cassie to go for someone so young." Tadashi and Hiro froze, both of them staring at the woman in shock. Tadashi could feel his ears turn red and Hiro just darted his eyes from his now flustered older brother to the drunk woman. His mind unable to processes what exactly was going on.

"I…I'm sorry?" Tadashi asked weakly, wondering why Hiro wasn't backing him up. He could only guess the kid was in just as much shock as he was. The woman motioned to Hiro.

"You're the father, right?" Hiro suddenly jerked violently, coughing and pounding his chest. The cookie had gone the wrong way down. His brother proceeded to pat his back and attempted to break the news as calmly as possible to the woman.

"I think you've got the wrong idea. Cass Hamada is my _aunt._" He stressed the last words, still tending to a coughing Hiro. Kasumi blinked, the information slowly processing. Smiling she placed a hand on Tadashi's knee.

"So does this mean you're single?" Tadashi jerked his chair back and stood up, dragging his brother up with him.

"Okay….It was really nice meeting you Kasumi but I think I need to get my brother something to drink before he chokes to death. So….." Without waiting for an answer Tadashi hauled Hiro towards the refreshment table, grabbed two cups of punch and left the gym.

Once they were a good hallway way from the gym Tadashi leaned heavily against the wall, joining Hiro on the cold linoleum floor. He ran a hand down his face in exasperation. _Wow…Just…wow! Yep…. I certainly won't be able to look at Aunt Cass the same way again for the next few days…_

Next to him he heard Hiro sigh in relief as he finished off his cup of punch.

"Better?" Hiro smiled, placing the empty cup next to him.

"Much…." There was a pause. "That was really awkward…."

Tadashi shook his head. He couldn't really be mad at Kasumi since it was most likely the alcohol talking. Or he hoped.

"Let's not tell Aunt Cass about this….Okay?" Hiro hummed a sound of agreement, leaning his head against Tadashi's shoulder, mumbling something under his breath about his tie still choking him.

Smirking, Tadashi took a drink from his own styrofoam cup. He paused for a moment, glancing down at the punch with a raised eyebrow. He quietly savored the taste of the drink and the sudden kick back of a bite he knew. _Dammit._

Worry began to bubble in his chest at the feeling of just how much heat his brother's face was radiating on his shoulder. Looking Hiro over he noticed he had loosened his tie and a few top buttons of his shirt. He softly nudged his younger brother.

"Hiro?…Hiro are you awake?" The teen lifted his head to reveal flushed cheeks.

" 'Dashi….Since when did you have a twin?" Slurred Hiro, squinting at his older brother then giggled. He reached up and tried to pat the young man's face. If Tadashi wasn't in shock or that Hiro was a minor he would've found the situation hilarious. Instead the concern of just how much alcohol was in the punch outweighed any sense of humor.

"Hiro how are you feeling? Do you feel sick?" His brother's face scrunched up in thought then shook his head.

"Nope…..But the room ish kind of wobbling…." Tadashi patted Hiro's head gently and slowly stood up.

"I'm going to get you some water alright so just-"

"WAIT Tadashi!" The young man winced shushing his brother who shushed him back with a giggle, smaller hands holding on to his arm.

"What is it bonehead?" He asked leaning back down only for Hiro to latch onto his torso, hugging him tightly. With a chuckle he returned the hug.

"Hiro-"

"Tadashi shhh! Listen!"

Tadashi waited for Hiro to respond. A minute passed and Hiro remained quiet.

"Um Hiro-"

"Shhh!" He sighed, resigning to his situation and sat back down. The sharp click of heels approaching them caught Tadashi's attention and he inwardly cursed as Cass rounded the corner. She smiled softly at the affectionate scene not immediately registering the panicked gaze in her older nephew's eyes.

"There you two are…I was wondering where you had wandered off to." Cass raised an eyebrow finally noticing something was off. Before she could even ask Hiro tore himself away from his brother and pulled Cass into a hug. Awkwardly she patted him on the back, the weight of his now half asleep body leaning against her.

"The punch was spiked wasn't it?" Was all she said in a deadpan tone. Tadashi simply nodded the beginnings of a headache starting to form. With a soft giggle she gently removed Hiro's arms from around her and handed him back to his brother.

"Well then I guess we better get our resident lush here back home, get some water into him and into bed." She glanced at Hiro with concern.

"Do we need to take him to a hospital?" Tadashi maneuvered Hiro onto his back to carry him piggyback style. He shook his head and slowly stood up, his brother's fluffy hair tickling his neck.

"No…I don't think there was enough alcohol in the punch. But I'll have Baymax scan him when we get home." Cass nodded, the two of them walking down the hall towards the entrance of the building.

"Best night ever!" Crowed Hiro, pumping his arms up. Tadashi didn't really like to think ill of people but at that moment he wished he was able to deck the person who had spiked the punch. He loved his brother with all is heart and soul but he was certainly _not_ looking forward to dealing with a hung over fourteen year old tomorrow morning.

**Cherry-pine doesn't support or condone underage drinking. **


	2. Mama Bear

On a warm summer morning the bell to the Lucky Cat Cafe rang and the door swung open. Three men entered the empty establishment, their appearance the exact contrast of the normal patrons looking for good cup of coffee or a delicious home made meal.

"Welcome! Please take a seat any where!" Replied Cass, smiling brightly at the three.

The small group awkwardly sat at one of the cafe's tables with the tallest and largest of them taking up the most space. The large man, who seemed to be the leader of the trio casually looked around the homely cafe, taking in the welcoming decor. It was certainly different from being in a bar in Shinjuku. The other two men on either side of him seemed to be uncomfortable sitting in such a unfamiliar setting so to distract themselves they began looking at the menu.

"Hi!" Said the woman from earlier, walking up to them notepad in hand and a tray of water glasses in the other. "How are you fellows doing today?" The three only smiled at her as she placed the glasses in front of them.

"Alright. Well…I'm sorry to say but our soba special is sold out but we still do have our okayko-don. Do you guys need more time to decide?" She asked.

"I'll have your cold udon." Replied the larger man. Smiling Cass wrote down the order.

"Uh….Caramel pudding for me. Please." Said the man on the left.

"Just a cup of green tea for me." Said the man on the right.

Writing down the other two orders Cass nodded.

"Alright. Your orders will be coming up shortly!"

She was about to turn around when Hiro walked into the cafe from upstairs, Baymax waddling after him. He smiled to his Aunt.

"Hey Aunt Cass! Baymax and I are-" Hiro shut his mouth and stopped dead in his tracks, large brown eyes staring at the large man at the table. The man stared back, recognition immediately hitting the two at the same time.

"YOU!" They both screamed. The man shot up from his seat, the table moving due to his large stomach. The men beside him quickly grabbed the glasses and table, water sloshing on to their arms and the table's surface.

Cass's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, looking from the man to her nephew.

"….Do you know each other?" She asked getting the hint that their outburst wasn't exactly on friendly terms. The man growled and took a step forward.

"Yeah…That little punk is the one who hustled bot fighting money from me." Cass blinked in shock then snapped her head in the direction of her nephew.

"Hiro!" The young teen winced.

"Dude! That was a year ago!" Yama just glared at the boy.

"Unbelievable." Muttered Hiro amazed that the mountain of a man still held a grudge.

"Like I said…No one hustles Yama!" The teen looked unamused.

"Says the grown man willing to beat up a fourteen year old over money…" A red flag went off in Cass's head as her mama bear instincts kicked in.

"If you want your money back I'll give it to you." Hiro turned to Baymax. "Keep an eye on them alright buddy?" The robot nodded as the boy headed back upstairs.

"Let me get this straight…" Yama looked over to Cass, her demeanor completely different from earlier. She glared up at him with fire in her green eyes and arms folded over her chest.

"A year ago my nephew was your opponent in bot fighting, hustled you out of your money and you thought the only way to deal with it was by deciding to beat him up? What are you ten?!"

Yama's meaty hands curled into fists and he towered over Cass. The petite woman didn't move an inch and defiantly stared back at him. Baymax noticing the dangers in Yama's body language took a few steps forward to protect Aunt Cass if the man lashed out.

"Listen…I don't know what type of childhood or upbringing you had Mr. Yama but you simply just can't go around beating up people smaller or weaker than you!"

"And _I_ don't think you realize who exactly you're talking to!" Growled Yama. Cass's eyes narrowed dangerously and something within Yama faltered.

"You're right. I don't! But you know what I do know? That you are a bully. And once Hiro gives you back your money. I want you and your friends out of my cafe! After you apologize to him!" Yama's tightened his fists, his knuckles now white. Baymax took the opportunity to cut in.

"Mr. Yama might I suggest you calm down. Your stress levels and blood pressure have elevated and from your health you are in high risk of a stroke."

Yama rounded on the robot.

"What was _that?!"_

"You are at risk of a stroke." Repeated Baymax, " To combat stress, activities like Yoga, Tai chi or even meditation are perfect ways to lower your blood pressure. Including a proper diet and exercise to lower the risk of any future health problems." The two lackeys of Yama immediately felt sorry for the nursebot.

Yama's right eye twitch and was ready to punch the white pudgy robot when Hiro appeared next to him, small wad of stacked bills in his hand. With his temper slowly diffusing Yama took the money, placing it in his coat pocket.

Muttering something he turned to leave, his men standing up to follow him.

"Oh no you don't." Replied Cass, glaring at the man, "You still need to apologize." Hiro looked at his aunt in horror and Yama whipped around.

Cass turned her piercing gaze on to the teen.

"You too Hiro." He blinked in surprise but did as he was told.

Placing his arms to his side he bowed to Yama.

"Sorry for hustling you out of your money Mr. Yama…." Cass nodded in approval then raised an expected eyebrow at the man. Yama mimicked Hiro's actions.

"Sorry for trying to beat you up." He replied through gritted teeth. Without another word Yama left the cafe, violently opening the door on his way out. Yama never returned to the cafe.


	3. Video game tango

"Just one more hour! You got this Hiro!"

A bead of sweat ran down his face. This was it. After a week of both of them playing he, Hiro Hamada was just minutes away from beating the game on the highest difficulty possible. Brows furrowed in concentration as he rhythmically switched from the various cameras and keeping an eye on the doors.

"Come on you stupid fox where-no not you!" Hiro swerved the mouse to the side, smashing his finger down onto the button to temporarily shut out a certain psychotic bird from coming into the room. Beside him his older brother watched the battery gauge tensely, it was already at 3%.

Hiro quickly checked the camera only to see a animatronic fox running full tilt down the hall. Swearing in a barely audible voice he got out of camera mode and closed the other metal door. Pounding thudded from the computer's speakers and Tadashi let out a soft breath of relief.

1% power.

Hiro opened up the other door, seeing as Chika had left and went back to looking at the camera. A deep, sob like laughter tore Hiro away from camera mode and he scrambled to close the door. Nothing happened. His stomach dropped. They were screwed.

0% power.

The lights in the game shut off with a dull roar plunging them into mild darkness . Hiro and Tadashi held their breaths. Illuminated eyes flickered in the darkness while 'March of the Toreadors' creepily seeped through the speakers. This was it.

The tune came to an abrupt halt followed by silence. The two brothers braced themselves.

"My sensors indicate that both your-" Came a voice from behind them.

Hiro and Tadashi each yelped in surprise, immediately cutting off whatever Baymax was going to say. The younger Hamada jolted forward, bringing knees up and slamming them into the underside of his desk while the eldest brother fell off the bed landing in a undignified heap on the floor. Baymax tilted his head scanning both of them while they each respectively groaned in discomfort.

"On a scale of one to ten how would you rate your pain?"

"One"

"Physical or emotional?" Baymax blinked.

"I'm afraid sarcasm isn't a rating on pain." Hiro muttered something under his breath, not moving his head from the surface of his desk. A sudden cheer caught his attention and slowly he looked up to glance at the computer screen; coming face to face with a picture of a check and a image of the characters from the game in the background. A slow smile spread on his face.

He turned his head towards Tadashi in shock and awe. His older brother just grinned from his sitting position. It was finally over! Five Nights at Freddys was beaten!

A moment of silence passed and Hiro stood up, pumping his fists into the air, let out a loud whoop and then slowly lowered himself to lie face up on the cold wooden floor next to his brother. High off of adrenaline and giddiness Hiro laughed to himself and raised a fist towards Tadashi. His brother obliged the action and fist bumped the smaller one.

**Happy Holidays everyone! Drive safely and hope your Christmas day is wonderful!**


End file.
